dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Towa
Towa (トワ) is a female demon from the Demon Realm, one of the two main villains in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and a major villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Appearance Personality Like Mira, Towa thinks she is superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude toward the apparent loss of Mira and her lack of consideration for how her magic will distort and ruin time. She enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use the technology on anyone. She is extremely persistent in her goals, attempting to distort time even after many failed attempts, simply because of her belief that she is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time, and completely alter history to her whim. However, in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she is shocked that the Future Warrior was powerful enough to both defeat and destroy Mira's body in Age 774; upon discovering Mira's core had survived the destruction, however, she took it as a somewhat minor setback to their plans and proclaimed they would have their revenge once Mira was restored and further strengthened with more energy. She also admitted her strongly held belief that through Mira's power they will ultimately achieve their goals and their revenge; as she views Mira as her greatest creation. She chose Mira as a husband due to considering him as the true saviour. Despite her faith in Mira's abilities, she seems to disapprove of him doing something as dramatic as his decision to challenge the Future Warrior to a duel, though Mira misinterprets this as being due to Towa fearing that he might lose. Towa also seems to rely on Mira's power; following his defeat at the hands of the Future Warrior, she chooses to retreat, quickly realizing she had little hope of directly defeating the Warrior herself. Biography Background Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon World and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World and was banished from it. She created a savior, and wishes to eradicate the Saiyan bloodline because it is a threat to the Demon Realm. She eventually allied with Mira - the true savior; an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various masters, and married him despite his lack of interest in relationships. Despite having "betrayed" the Demon Realm, in reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Other Dragon Ball manga Dark Demon Realm Mission Towa appears as one of the main antagonists of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission manga. After the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear in her hideout, Towa has the Masked Saiyan, and then Mira fight against the intruders. However after losing control of Bardock, he Future Trunks manage to overwhelm Super Mira, so Towa teleports herself and her creation away. Video game stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' Towa is seen on Namek for the first time in the fourth Time Machine Quest (TMQ4). She manages to possess Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, and Captain Ginyu as a frog. Also, she displays the ability to transform characters into giants; she first attempts this ability on Cui, but had not perfected it and causes him to shrink instead. She perfects her ability shortly after, and uses it on several Galactic Frieza Army commanders and soldiers. She also collects a sample of blood from Nail, and turns the frog in Ginyu's body against the heroes. Towa also gave Captain Bacterian on Earth the mission to gather energy for helping Cell-X to grow. When Cell-X became impatient, he left Captain Bacterian's dungeon for an abandoned cave behind a waterfall where other Cell-like creatures continue to help him collect energy. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Towa and Mira continue their quest to bring about the destruction of history, with Towa also aiming to collect Kili energy. They are first encountered by the Future Warrior on Namek after the Warrior successfully helped defeat Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force and recovered the Namekian Dragon Balls. While the Z-Fighters are celebrating the defeat of the Ginyu Force, the Future Warrior notices Towa hiding nearby behind a rock. Realizing the Future Warrior has detected her presence, Towa walks out from her hiding spot with Mira, complementing the Warrior by saying they're pretty sharp. Towa realizes the Future Warrior is the one who's snooping around, and sarcastically hopes they are not planning on interfering with their plan, believing it would be a mistake to cross them; Mira then tells the Warrior he will eliminate them here and now before powering up. Mira then fights the Future Warrior while Towa watches the battle from afar. As the Warrior fights Mira, Towa mentions to the Warrior that they've been altering history and making it far more interesting, though due to the Warrior's actions their changes have been undone, much to Towa's dismay. However, she did find the Warrior's accidental Body Change with Ginyu amusing, taunting the Warrior by calling it a splendid move on their part. After the brief fight, Mira is revealed to be unimpressed and disappointed by the Warrior's power. Mira then decides to end the fight by taking their energy and put it to good use, but is stopped by Towa. She begins interrogating the Warrior, asking who they work for and who is helping them, realizing they couldn't have managed to travel through time alone just to fight her and Mira. However the Future Warrior gives her the silent treatment. Towa decides not to force the issue and tells Mira they will leave them alone for now, as long as Mira doesn't mind. She also states that the Warrior is nothing to them at this point and she can't extract enough energy from them at this point anyway, indicating that she senses some latent potential in the Warrior. Towa and Mira then decide move onto the next era. Before leaving, Towa says she will let the little Warrior live for now, but if the Warrior interferes with their plans again they will have the Warrior erased from existence. While trying to alter the events of the Cell Games, Towa and Mira encounter Future Warrior and Future Trunks on Earth. Towa has Mira fight them while she goes and takes away Gohan's energy in order to have Cell defeat him, she then retreats with Mira. A secondary part of Towa's agenda is that she wants revenge on Majin Buu for killing her brother Dabura, and so sends Mira to kill Goku and Majin Buu and take their energy. After the defeat of Demigra, Towa finds what remained of Mira, and begins to make plans for revenge as seen in a post-credit scene. In the GT Pack 2 DLC, Towa appears as a playable DLC character and there is also a cape-less version of Towa's outfit that can be worn by a Female Future Warrior (Saiyan, Human, or Majin).Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, GT Pack 2 DLC Dark Demon Realm Saga Towa headed back to the battle between Kid Goku and the old King Piccolo, in an attempt to empower King Piccolo and strengthen him, however Future Trunks intercepted her before she could carry this out. After her warriors have been defeated, Towa's brother Dabura (as Xeno Dabura) appears in order to aid her, going on to fight Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks. Towa appeared commanding her Dark Makai army in battle against the Time Patrol. After the Time Patrol fought Runaway Mira she encountered Future Trunks and the Time Kai, and after a brief conversation with them she called in her subordinates to continue the battle, and attacked with an energy sphere. When the Time Patrol and the Dragon Ball Heroes team fight against Towa and Super Mira in the Demon Realm, Xeno Dabura comes to assist the two demons when it appears they are having trouble - declaring himself the King of the Dark Demon Realm - with Towa surprised at the appearance of her brother. After Towa is injured and falls, the injured Dabura catches her, and then the two of them, along with Super Mira, escape through a dark portal. Assault on the Hell Gate Saga Despite being defeated, Towa's hatred allowed her to return as "Darkness Towa". Travelling to the era of Dragon Ball GT, Towa opens the Hell Gates. She later arrives in her new "Darkness Towa" state just as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Android 18's battle with Super 17 has ended. Using her new magical prowess Darkness Towa forcefully merges Android 18 into Super 17, transforming him into a new empowered form. Towa then watches as Gohan turns Super Saiyan 4 and the battle between the three Super Saiyan 4s and the powered up Super Android takes place. Later, when the heroes arrive at the Ice Hell Gate, Towa faces them in her base form and is defeated. Shortly after the heroes get to the Chaos Hell Gate, where Darkness Towa, Super Mira, and Xeno Dabura engaged them in combat. The three demons are defeated, and are surprised at the appearance of Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly, who has escaped from Hell thanks to them. Broly fires a powerful energy blast at the three Time Breaker leaders, apparently killing them. Baby Hatchiyack Saga Towa is revealed to have however survived the attack. Arriving in the GT era at a point where Super Saiyan 4 Goku is confronting teen Baby, she summons Hatchiyack - who merges with Baby into Baby Hatchiyack. She then leaves Baby Hatchiyack to face Goku and the others. Demon God Demigra Saga As Towa prepares to talk with the gathered Time Breakers, a mysterious elderly demon suddenly appears, causing them all to quickly bow to him. Power Towa is strong enough that when base Future Trunks fights her off-screen, she is able to escape from him. Her power is difficult to measure given her tendency to let others fight for her, such as Mira, other Time Breakers, and fighters under their control, and uses her magic and abilities to assist her allies or minions, as well as using them to playfully toy with her enemies. As a scientist, she is a more strategic fighter, coming up with clever plans to deal with threats and enemies, which is in sharp contrast to Mira, who prefers to deal with them more directly. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she is capable of delivering rapid attacks from her staff and kicks, while moving around the battlefield with speed and grace. Like her brother, she is proficient at using a spear in combat, and is quite skilled at wielding her spear-staff. She is shown to be a powerful dark magic user, though not on the same level as Demon God Demigra, though her dark magic is shown to be strong enough to control Cell during the Cell Games and Future Perfect Cell in the altered history of Age 785 of Trunks' timeline. In her Darkness Towa form, her magic becomes strong enough to force Android 18 to merge with Super 17, she is also strong enough to survive a blast from Full Power Super Saiyan 4 Broly. Similar to Bulma and Dr. Gero, Towa is a genius scientist. She created Mira to be the Ultimate Warrior by infusing him with the DNA of countless martial arts Masters throughout history, indicating that, like Dr. Gero, she is skilled in biomechanical engineering, genetic engineering, and biology. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Towa is capable of flight. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]] -''' The most basic energy attack. *'Ki Sense' - Towa can sense Ki naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. Like her brother, she uses Kili as a unit of measurement for Power levels. *'Towa's Dark Magic' – Towa is capable of using dark magic invented by Demigra in order to power up people into darker, more evil, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her staff which infects the target with Dark Magic energy. *'Time Breaker mind control' – Using her staff, Towa can launch a beam which transforms the entity hit into a Time Breaker. **'Resurrection' – Towa can revive people when turning them into Time Breakers. **'Size Manipulation' – Using her staff, Towa can shrink or grow someone under her control. ***'Giant Form' – After finalizing her experiments, Towa can increase the size and power of a Time Breaker. *'Bloody Sauce' - Towa fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Position Shift' - Towa fires a ki blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Time Bullet' - Towa traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy. One of Towa's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Heroes it was named Hell Ballet. *'Energy Release' - A technique used by Towa to charge ki. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Science Vanish' - Towa warps off the battlefield for a few seconds before reappearing. Towa's Evasive skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Zone' - Towa's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, where she throws her staff into the ground (or air when Towa is not on the ground) and draws the Time Breakers symbol creating magic circle and uses rapid movement to teleport into the circle and grabs her staff while spinning around gracefully before launching a sphere of dark energy upwards, which produces a circular zone of energy that heals Towa and any allies with in the zone. *'Minus Kiri Zone' - Dark Towa's technique in Dragon Ball Heroes, where she throws her staff near the opponent, and draws the Time Breakers symbol creating a magic circle to hit the opponent with an explosion in it. *'Merge' - Darkness Towa possesses the power to merge Android 18 with Super 17 using her magic. Weapons Towa's Spear Staff - A staff with sharpened points on each end, which Towa uses to cast magic (such as Towa's Dark Magic or Energy Zone), to attack enemies, and perform other techniques (such as Position Shift). She is capable of wielding it gracefully and effortlessly. She also uses the staff to sit on while floating in midair in a manner reminiscent of a witch's broom. Forms Darkness Towa Darkness Towa (Ankoku Towa) is a state taken on by Towa in the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga after have been defeated in the previous saga. Towa attains this form as a result of her hatred after her previous defeat. In this state, Towa's magic is powerful enough to force a merger between Super 17 and Android 18. Darkness Towa appears in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5). Demon God Thanks to her grandfather Mechikabura, Towa is granted the power of a Demon God. In this state she changes her outfit once more, her physical appearance also alters as she gains a pair of "horns" on her head from her hair, her hair grows longer and wilder, and she gains markings on the sides of her eyes. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' Towa makes her debut in Dragon Ball Heroes in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3), she then becomes a playable character since the fourth mission (GDM4). Voice actors *'Japanese dub': Masako Katsuki *'English dub': Stephanie Young Trivia *It is implied she desires revenge on Majin Buu for the death of her brother, Dabura. Interestingly, in Xenoverse, despite having the means to time travel, she does not try to alter the events surrounding his death, as she could have easily gone to before or around the time of her brother's death and use her dark magic to empower her brother enough to allow him to kill Majin Buu and/or provide the assistance of herself and Mira. *Given that she does not alter the events of Dabura's death, it is possible that her relationship with her brother is on terms similar to that of Frieza and Cooler, and that her desire for revenge is more about avenging their family's honor than out of any love she may have for her brother. Towa is shown to be cruel and willing to endanger the existence of the entire Universe by altering history, leads to the possibility that she chose not to save her brother because she knows he might not approve of her plans and/or actions. However, in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes, their relationship is seen to be much closer. Towa revives Dabura and makes him more powerful than he was before after unlocking the seal to the Demon Realm. When Dabura appears to aid her, Towa is glad to see her brother, and after Towa's defeat, Dabura is seen catching her and deeply cares about her. The reason for not preventing his death could be because it would cause a paradox because Towa wouldn't make the Time Breakers if Dabura hadn't died. *If the Future Warrior talks to Elder Kai while wearing Dabura's clothes, Elder Kai will comment about Dabura having a younger sister and that he has heard she is quite beautiful to behold. *In an interview, Dragon Ball Xenoverse's producer Masayuki Hirano confirms Towa was designed by the author himself, Akira Toriyama.https://youtu.be/U1BpKt1U6Ps?t=15m18s *Towa's name presumably comes from the Japanese word "Towa", which means "eternity". Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Towa ru:Това es:Towa pt-br:Towa Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Time Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Deities